Song-fics
by Watch.Me.Try
Summary: A collection of song-fics. Kick and friendship one shots. Changed title from You Found Me.
1. You Found Me

Paste your document her**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or You Found Me or The Fray**

Jack's POV in dream

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad_  
_Where the West was all but won_  
_All alone, smoking his last cigarette_

I saw someone sitting down on a bench, by himself. I went over and sat down next to him.

_I said, "Where you been?" _  
_He said, "Ask anything"_

I replied, "Where were you when everything was falling apart? When I would stay by the phone for hours. It never rang. All I needed was one call. It never came."

"Let's go back to that day"

_**Flashback**_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

The guys and I were walking to the dojo. In the parking lot, a couple police cars and an ambulance surrounded something.

"I woder what happened." muttered Eddie.

"Let's go see" I replied. We made our way over, and I saw familiar honey-blonde hair. I ran closer until I could see the person's face clearly.

_Kim._

"KIM!" I shouted and ran forward, but the guys held me back. Rudy must've seen the police cars and heard me shout. He ran forward and helped the guys hold me back. They all were crying, but I just kept struggling, until the ambulance took Kim away. Then, I let the guys guide me to the dojo.

I sat down on a bench and looked at a picture of her in my hand. The guys all slumped down on the floor and cried.

No one spoke.

I stared at the picture of Kim. "I'm sorry, Kimmy. I really am." I whispered as the tears fell.

_But in the end everyone ends up alone_  
_Losing her, the only one who's ever known_  
_Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be_  
_No way to know how long she will be next to me_

_**Flashback Ended**_

"That was the first time I cried in 9 years," I whispered.

"She's alive." My head snapped up, instantly alert. "What?"

"She's alive, but just barely."

_**End of Dream**_

_The early morning, the city breaks_  
_And I've been calling for years and years and years and years_  
_And you never left me no messages_  
_You never sent me no letters_  
_You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!_

I can't believe it. She's alive.

My phone vibrated. I leapt out of bed, and grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Jack Anderson?"

"Yes?"

"I am Dr. Jones, Kimbelry's doctor."

"Yes?"

"We found a heartbeat" I leapt up and ran downstairs, pulled on shoes, and ran out the door to the hospital, a few blocks away.

My only thought the entire time: _She's alive._

I reached her room, entered, and stopped.

Kim lay on the bed. A limp, but live Kim. I walked, like I was in a trance, over to her bed.

"Kim?" I croaked.

No answer.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?_  
_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_  
_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late, you found me, you found me!_  
_Why'd you have to wait _

I started crying. "Kimmy, please wake up. Please."

_to find me, to find me?_

Her eyes opened. _She's alive._e...


	2. Just a Dream

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is Chapter 2 to my songfic series. Kim broke up with Jack, joined the Black Dragons, and is now going out with Brody. Jack decides to sing at the school talent show. The song is Just a Dream by Nelly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it, Just a Dream, or Nelly. All I own is the storyline. Don't you dare try to steal it from me.**

**REVIEW! Now, on with ze story!**

Jack's POV

I woke up and looked over at the picture of Kim on my nightstand. She looked so happy with me. Sighing, I got out of bed. Today is the day of the talent show. "Am I ready for it?" I whispered.

**Later, after school...**

"Hey, dude, you ready for tonight?" Eddie asked.

"More than I'll ever be." I replied, sighing.

"Aw c'mon Jack,"said Milton, " You gotta tell her."

"I know. I just...don't know if I'm ready"

"Better sooner than later." said Jerry

"Yeah. Thanks, guys." I smiled, "see you tonight."

**Later, at the talent show...**

_"Next up, Jack Anderson performing the song Just a Dream, by Nelly."_

I walked up and said, "Thanks, everyone. Before I start, I just want to say a couple of things. This song is for one person. I'm not going to say who it is, but you know who you are. At least I hope you do." I looked over at Kim before continuing, "In the song, when I sing if you ever loved somebody put your hands up, could everyone who has loved somebody who is gone, put your hands up. I want to see how many of you have loved someone." The music started, and I started to sing.

_I was thinkin about her_  
_thinkin about me_  
_thinkin about us_  
_where we gunna be_  
_open my eyes..._  
_it was only just a dream_

_so i travel back down that road_  
_wish you'd come back_  
_no one knows_  
_i realize, it was only just a dream_

_i was at the top_  
_now its like i'm in the basement_  
_number 1 spot_  
_now shes finding a replacement_  
_i swear now i cant' take it_  
_knowing somebody's got my baby_

_now you ain't around, baby i can't think_  
_i should put it down, shoulda got that ring_  
_cuz i can still feel it in the air_  
_see your pretty face_  
_run my fingers through her hair_

_my love_  
_my life_  
_my shorty_  
_my wife_  
_she left me, i'm tight_  
_cuz i knew that it just ain't right_

_i was thinkin about her_  
_thinkin about me_  
_thinkin about us_  
_where we gunna be_  
_open my eyes..._  
_it was only just a dream_

_so i travel back down that road_  
_wish you'd come back_  
_no one knows_  
_i realize, it was only just a dream_

_and i be ridin_  
_and i swear i see your face at every turn_  
_i try to get my usher on but i can't let it burn_  
_and i just hope that she notice she the only one i yearn for_  
_no more sooner will i learn_

_didn't give her all my love_  
_i guess now i got my payback_  
_now i'm in the club thinking all about my baby_  
_hey_  
_she was so easy to love_  
_but wait, i guess that love wasn't enough_  
_i'm goin through it every time that i'm alone_  
_now i'm wishing she would just pick up the phone_  
_but she made a decision that she wanted to move on_  
_cuz i was wrong_

_i was thinkin about her_  
_thinkin about me_  
_thinkin about us_  
_where we gunna be_  
_open my eyes..._  
_it was only just a dream_

_so i travel back down that road_  
_wish you'd come back_  
_no one knows_  
_i realize, it was only just a dream_

_if you ever loved somebody put your hands up _  
_if you ever loved somebody put your hands up _  
_and now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything _  
_and now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything _

_i was thinkin about her_  
_thinkin about me_  
_thinkin about us_  
_where we gunna be_  
_open my eyes..._  
_it was only just a dream_

_so i travel back down that road_  
_wish you come back_  
_no one knows_  
_i realize, it was only just a dream_

I looked up, to see that EVERY person in the gym had their hands up. I glanced over at Kim.

She had her hand up, with a little regret in her eyes, but turned away when she saw me looking. I looked over at the guys, who gave me sympathetic looks, and got off the stage. The talent show went on, but I couldn't take it anymore. I left. I walked out the front doors when I heard my name.

"Jack"I turned around and saw the love of my life.

"Kim."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out between us." She turned around and walked away. I just stood there, watching her walk away.

I hoped with all my heart that it was only _just a dream._

**A/N: Hey, sorry that I took so long with uploading this one. I was just really busy with school, and babysitting, and stuff.**

**Did you like it, love it, hate it? Tell me! Review, please!**

**Sakura.**


	3. What Makes You Beautiful

**Me: Okay, I'm so sorry everyone, I've been too caught up with school, cause my mom banned me from writing FanFiction until I got better grades, and I just signed up for Pottermore. I'm in Hufflepuff! :D**

**Milton: Ahem. Sakura. Weren't you going to say something else?**

**Me: *annoyed* I was getting to that, Milton.**

***Meanwhile,Jack and Kim are arguing about who has to do their science project***

**Kim: I'm not doing the project by myself!**

**Jack: Well, neither am I!**

**Kim: Fine!**

**Jack:Fine!**

***both stomp away.* Jack and Milton mutter: Yeesh. Women.**

**Kim and me: THAT'S IT! *lunge for them, they run away, with Milton screaming.***

**Me: Hey Kim, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Kim: Sure. Sakura doesn't own anything but Cody, and Sam.**

**Me: Thank you, Kim. Now on with the story.**

Jack's POV

I was walking home from the dojo when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jack, this is Kim's mom. Kim shut herself in her room again and I can't get her out. Do you think you could?"

"Sure. I'll be right over." I hung up, and picked up my pace. Kim lives next door to me, so I was able to get there within a few minutes.

Kim's mom answered the door. "Thank you so much for coming, Jack. You are the only one who can calm her down."

I ran upstairs and stopped at Kim's door.

"Kimmy, it's Jack, can I come in?"

"No. Leave me alone." Her muffled voice came through the door.

"Please?"

"Fine."I typed in her password and walked in. She was lying down in a lump under her blankets.

"Kimmy?" I sat down and pulled back the covers. She sat up and I saw her tear-streaked face.

"What happened?" She launched herself into my arms and started sobbing. I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"C-Cody b-broke up with me." I groaned. That jerk. Kim has been dumped too many times to take this lightly. He should've known better.

"Shh. Kimmy."I soothed, "He doesn't deserve you."

"He dumped me for Tobin. He said I'm t-too u-ugly." she sobbed into my shirt.

You are definately not ugly, Kim. You are the most beautiful girl I know." She shook her head, disagreeing with me. I sighed, then started to sing a song by Kim's favourite band.

_You're insecure,_  
_Don't know what for,_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_  
_Don't need make-up,_  
_To cover up,_  
_Being the way that you are is enough,_  
_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on,_  
_You got it wrong,_  
_To prove I'm right,_  
_I put it in a song,_  
_I don't know why,_  
_You're being shy,_  
_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_  
_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _  
_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _  
_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _  
_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful ,_  
_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful"_

She looked up at me with wide eyes. "Do you really mean it?" She whispered. I bent my head until our foreheads were touching.

"Yes. Every word." She smiled, then leaned in to kiss me. I smiled, and kissed back. After a while, we broke apart.

I grinned, "Kim, wanna be my girlfriend?"

She grinned back. "Of course I will, but you need to get out so I can get changed and cleaned up."  
I nodded and went out.

line break

Kim's POV at the dojo

Jack and I linked our hands together, and when we walked in the dojo, I reached up and kissed his cheek.

We turned around when we heard 4 gasps. We started laughing, when we saw the guys with their mouths and eyes wide open.

After we calmed down, Jack wrapped his arms around my waist. I reached up and kissed him on the cheek again. I looked at the guys, Sam, and Rudy.

I giggled."Close your mouths. You'll attract flies."

Milton broke into a huge grin, and started jumping around. "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! I won the bet! I won the-"

"YOU BET ON US?" I shrieked. I leapt for him, but Jack held onto my waist.

"Kimmy. Please don't kill him, okay?" He said, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

I groaned. "Fine."

He grinned and gave me a kiss. The boys and Sam started muttering about going off to do something, then ran off.

Jack grinned."I think we scared them away."

I giggled. Life was pretty awesome right now.****

A/N: How'd you like this one? Review please!


	4. The Last Night

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated on this for a while. I've been right my other story, I'm Coming Home. Go check it out please. **

**Anywho. I got this idea from the song The Last Night by Skillet, and the story The Last Night by color my world bright. You should go check it out. It's a very good story. I decided I would do one about Milton instead of Kim, with a slightly different storyline. **

**Disclaimer: I swear by the light of the dragon's eye, that I do not own Kickin It or The Last Night by Skillet.**

Rudy's POV

Milton came into my office. "Rudy."

I looked up. He looked tired, worn out. And a little nervous.

"Hey, Milton. Is something wrong?"

He sighed. "Can...I talk to you?"

I nodded, and leaned forward, a little, waiting.

" I've been... " He stopped.

" you've been what, Milton."

"Cutting." He whispered, and rolled up his sleeves. I gasped. There were tons of scars. I could see all different kinds. All but vertical cuts. If you cut your arm vertically, you die.

"Why?"

He shook his head and leaped up. He gave me 5 envelopes, and ran for the door. He stopped when he got there, and turned around.

"This is my last goodbye." Then ran off.

I was confused, then I realized what he was saying.

Oh no.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this _

_I just came to say goodbye_

_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

line break

Jack's POV

I was sparring with Kim, and Eddie with Jerry, when Rudy came running out of his office.

"GUYS, GET OVER HERE NOW!"

We all ran over to him.

"Calm down Rudy, what happened?" He looked kinda panicked.

"I can't calm down." He was shaking. He thrust a letter in each of our hands. I opened mine and read it.

_Jack,_

_Hey, Milton here. I'm sorry. If you're reading this, I'm probably already dead. I've been cutting my self for about 4 moths now. You're probably wondering why. Well, you see, Julie cheated on me. It broke my heart. My parents hate me. They tell me you guys only use me for my brains, I know that's not true, but everyone else does. Believe me, everyone else does. You've been a great friend, but I can't take it anymore. I need an escape. So, I've decided this is my last goodbye._

_Goodbye, Jack. Remember, it's not your fault._

_Milton David Krubnick._

_Your parents say everything is your fault_

_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_

_I'm so sick of when they say_

_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

Jerry screamed. Eddie dropped his letter, and bhad a shocked expression on his face. Kim gasped, and covered her mouth, with shocked eyes. Rudy started crying.

Everyone else started pacing and talking.

"What are we going to do?"

"How could we let this happen?"

"I should have asked him."

"Why does this have to happen?"

I finally yelled, "SHUT UP, YOU GUYS!"

They stopped.

"We need to go find him right now. Rudy, you stay here, in case we need to call you. Jerry, Eddie, Kim, lets go." We ran off.

Kim thought of the apartment building roof. We ran there, and saw Milton.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything You need me to be_

He was about to jump. "Milton!" Jerry shrieked. "Don't do it, man, don't do it!"

Milton shook his head and jumped.

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything You need me to be_

"MILTON!" We all screamed. We ran over to edge of the roof. Milton was falling, falling. We all turned away so we didn't have to see him hit the ground.

We called 911. He got rushed to the hospital. We followed with Rudy. We sat there for 2 hours, waiting, hoping, but to no prevail.

At 9:38 P.M., Milton David Krubnick was pronounced dead.

This is the last night you'll spend alone

Look me in the eyes so I know you know

I'm everywhere you want me to be

The last night you'll spend alone

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go

I'm everything You need me to be

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything You need me to be_

_The last night away from me_

_No one's POV_

A month later, the Warriors were all at the funeral, instead of wearing black, everybody decided to wear their dojo gi. Jerry spoke first.

"Milton was the first Wasabi Warrior I ever met. We joined the Bobbi Wasabi Dojo together. We've had a lot of adventures since then. Milton was the one that helped me pass grade 9. He even helped me get an A in math. He helped me understand it by using dance moves to understand it. You were a great friend, Milton. Wait for me, when I die, the first thing I'll do is find you. Thanks For everything, dude." He put some Christmas nuts on the coffin. Everybody laughed when they saw this. That was Jerry's reason for doing that. He wanted a laugh.

Eddie was up next.

"Milton, you were an awesome person. You were very helpful to all of reminded us to study so we could pass grade 9. I wish you were here. I remember when we all formed the boy band the Black Belt Boyz,and when we made the movie 'Bobbi Wasabi and the Paranapus'. We were horrible, but we had fun. I remember when Milton broke a board for the first time. He believed in himself. And one time, he won the spelling bee at school. He was so proud, but we sort of ignored him. I now wish we hadn't. Now Milton, wait for me okay? Have fun in heaven! I know you didn't go to hell." He put a Paranapus poster and Milton's spelling bee trophy on the coffin. He wanted Milton to be remembered by his brains.

Kim was next.

"Milton helped me so much. He helped me with school, and he helped me get a spot back an the cheer squad, I owe him a lot. He was the guy that everyone goes to for advice. I remember when he called us his 'brave and loyal warriors' when we went to play Swords and Magic in the park, when Eddie and I helped him bake a cake, and Milton helped me open up a mini beach in the mall. When Jack and I got him and Julie together, he was so happy. I wish I were able to know him better. But, I do remember he loved his French horn. Milton was always so loyal, and hated being bullied and pushed around so he started karate. He only uses his skills in the dojo and for self-defence. He was so proud of his green belt. Milton, watch and wait for us. We'll be there eventually. See you!" She laid down a 'Swords and Magic' poster and his favourite French horn CD. She wanted him to be remembered by his talents and passion.

Jack was up after her.

"Milton pursuaded Jerry and Eddie to let me sit at their table my first day at Seaford High. He has done so much for all of us. For Jerry, he helped with the day care we did at the dojo so Jerry wouldn't get expelled. For Eddie, he gave him advice on how to get girls. For Kim, he helped her get back on the cheer squad after she got kicked out. For me, he's always been loyal, by my side. He didn't believe in himself most of the time, but when he did, he could accomplish anything. He even broke three boards at once. He had really good karate skills, he even got his green belt. He was also very good at football, I am HORRIBLE at it, and he tried to help me, but he ended up on the football team. Everyone knew him as "the Foot." We hope you are happy now, Milton, I know you weren't very happy here, but we'll all get there eventually. See you then, dude." Jack laid down a football and Milton's old football jersey.

And last but not least, Rudy.

"Milton was a great student, even though he didn't really believe it. He was known for his bravery when it came to his friends. He was so proud of his belt. Man, I hate talking in past tense. Milton was VERY loyal to his friends, the dojo, and he stuck to the Wasabi code." Rudy placed his fist on his palm, the Warriors stood up and did the same. They recited, "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal, honest and never say die. Wasabi!" The Warriors sat down. "We're all proud of you, buddy. You got your green belt, and I'm sure you would have gotten your black belt. See you when I die, and maybe we will be able to spar for one last time. Just remember, Milton. We're all proud of you, buddy. Really proud." He bowed towards the coffin and placed Milton's green belt and his gi on the coffin.

Milton stood above them._ Thank you, you guys. I'll be waiting._ The Warriors and Rudy sensed him, and turned around and put their fist on their palm and bowed. Milton did the same, then disappeared.

** A/N: Well, well, well. Hope you cried! *evil laugh* Well see, that was a little angsty, a tragedy, a friendship fic, and it had a little happy ending. Now please review and check out my other stories.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**BTW, this is my longest chapter so far. 1,845 words.**


End file.
